


Bad Luck

by mirafitz



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirafitz/pseuds/mirafitz
Summary: Prompt: On a rainy evening you are on your way home. Passing a park, you see a man in a yellow raincoat fall from the sky.Fuck Defy and Fuck that GC.





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I got bored and my friends hate me so here's a Nian Fic.

**_Prompt:_ ** **_On a rainy evening you are on your way home. Passing a park, you see a man in a yellow raincoat fall from the sky_ **.

  


Bad luck was a friend that followed me everywhere.

 

   If it wasn’t for him, I might have had my life together. I might have been able to keep a relationship intact for more than a year or get a text back after the first date. I might’ve had more friends, or at least, ones that cared about me past their own convenience. I would have landed a job I didn’t hate, so I wouldn’t dread the weekdays and pray for weekends. Without him, I wouldn’t have been like late for work today, or maybe, I wouldn’t have forgotten to bring an umbrella on the only rainy day California gets each year.

 

Wasn’t I so fortunate to have a friend like him?

 

   I walked the line of a cracked sidewalk, looking at the rain blur the world around me in hazy, angry lines that ripped through the night sky. The cold night air made my lungs feel full with the thick humid air around me. My clothes were heavy and wet from the freezing rain, sticking to my skin and pulling me down to the ground with every ounce they absorbed, making every shuffle of my feet feel like a full-body effort.

   I paused for a moment, feeling keenly aware of where I was. I turned to the houses beside my path and realized I didn’t recognize them. The numbers on the mailboxes, the pavement of the driveways-- no, this was all wrong. This is not where I remembered living. I’d realized in that hopeless moment that I was very, _very_ lost.

   My heartbeat doubled in speed.  I needed to find someplace I could hide, someplace to be. I felt my body start to tremble, not knowing if it was my anxiety or the cold. I looked back up desperate and terrified, squinting through the fog of my glasses. By some miracle of whatever God was looking out for me, there was a small overhead -- a park -- across the street, where I could wait out the downpour, at least, the brunt of it.

 

Maybe my bad luck had taken a day off.

 

   I jogged across the street, keeping my head down. There was a sudden wave of heat that seemed to penetrate through the icy rain that made me stop in my tracks. I glanced up through the heavy mist to see something that at first I didn’t understand. A long, yellow object was blazing down in front of my eyes and in a flash, tore through the rain to land with a reverberating thud. The earth clamored -- cracking, sinking and raising around me, yet my shock kept me grounded.

   Paralyzed, I stood, unable to register what I had just seen in front of me. The park across the street, as little as I saw it in the first place, now had a creator the size of a car in the center, warping the rusting metal equipment around it. Steam rose from the ground and in the center of the depression, though the thumping of the rain, I heard movement.

   Against most people’s better judgment, anyone else would run in the other direction from something that fell from the sky and started moving. Yet my better judgment was trumped by self-destructive curiosity that propelled me towards the movement. _Maybe it wasn’t bad luck that’d brought me to this place_ , I thought in passing, _but just me being a dumbass_.

   As I slowly approached the edge, I heard more distinctive sounds. Shuffling of feet against dirt, brushing of clothes, plastic rubbing against plastic. Every sound I heard, I grew less and less sure of what I was approaching. Then, at the edge of a crater with swing sets and slides teetering off the sides, I see something I didn’t think I’d see falling from the sky.

   Sitting in the center was a boy in a long yellow raincoat, casually dusting chunks of mud off his jeans. If I hadn't seen him before, I would have thought he had just slipped into the hole by accident. He was unphased and unharmed, smiling softly to himself as he shook lose dirt of his running shoes. Flipping his raincoat’s hood over his head, he glanced up.

   He wore glasses that were far too big for his sleepy eyes and had curly two-toned hair that stuck to his forehead. We locked eyes and he grinned so impossibly big at me, starting up the steep incline to reach me. His long lanky limbs swung freely as if he was just encouraging them to move rather than actually controlling them.

   I started back, terrified of his existence, of his state of being okay when I was fully prepared to see carnage. His clothes hung as loosely on his figure, somehow making him seem small when he was everything but. Without me realizing, he had already scaled the size of the hole and approached me, an unwavering smirk and stare plastered on his face. The boy waved at me meekly, keeping his elbows close to his torso and bearly raising his hand to gesture. “Hey!” he laughed over the sound of the softening taps of the rain. “ What’s your name?” He asked me as if he was a lost kid on his way back from school, going up to a well-mannered old man.

   Was this the luck I had? A teenager who’d fallen from the clouds in the pouring rain had fallen next to me? Whether a blessing or a curse, I wasn’t sure. Yet, the fear I felt almost felt irrational, as if there was a part of me that knew that he was harmless, that he wasn’t here to hurt me. But that might of been the bad luck creeping up on me. At the same time, I needed answers, even if there was no question I wanted to ask passed the same one he had just asked _me_.

   I didn’t want to ask questions, because I felt like there wouldn’t be an answer I believed. There was a part of me the believed that no matter what I said, it wouldn’t make a difference in how horrified I was of the man in front of me. I didn’t even want to _look_ at him anymore.

 

But I did.

 

   I looked him in his eyes and a warming calm ripped through my chest, one that felt like warm cider flowing through your cold veins. A smile that felt like Christmas and tired eyes that reminded me of home-- a home that wasn’t mine, but still home. The cold world that surrounded me didn’t seem to exist anymore, just a blissful heat that held me where I stood. Something truly paralyzing to a point where I couldn’t muster out more than my name.

 

I held out my frozen hand to him in an awkward thrust forward. I took a breath and let his eyes pool over me.

 

“Ian,” I said.

 

He smiled and took my hand.

 

“Noah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I'm sorry.


End file.
